you can't hide
by queenforbes
Summary: Life is too short not to have a little chaos here and there sometimes, he thinks one day and Beacon Hills is a good place to start.


**a/n:** Be warned that I can't really remember the events of Season 3 properly - I did my research, you know, Googled. And Google. And the Teen Wolf wiki, though, for some reason, there's not really that much on there...

Anyway, enjoy?

**.**

**you can't hide**

.

_chaos._

.

.

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" he roars. His eyes are cold. His fingers aren't shaking.

The wolves howl. The hunter draws her bow. The banshee screams.

He chuckles. Keep fighting, little warriors. _You can't kill him_.

One by one, they will all fall. Like dominos in a row.

.

.

_LET ME OUT DON'T NO PLEASE NO STOP PLEASE_

He smiles. "Stiles says hi."

He crushes a skull under his boot.

_OH MY GOD NO PLEASE! DEREK..._

.

.

He waits a week.

Peter Hale bursts in through the doors of the hospital. He's got blood on his hands, his face, his clothes. He's holding a body. "SOMEONE HELP ME! MY NEPHEW—DEREK—SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Peter Hale falls along with his nephew.

This is fun.

.

.

_DON'T NO LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT_

"He was dying, you know." He waves two fingers forwards for the Oni. "I saved his life. Isn't that what you all wanted? Save poor little Stiles Stilinski from his own mind?"

The Oni tear limbs.

_NOOO ALLISON NO NO NO NO ERICA NO BOYD NO STOP STOP STOP PLEASE_

.

.

He gives them two weeks. More bodies. More chaos.

They have their funerals, their meetings. Chris Argent is a little crazed; he can feel it. Poor guy. "We find him and we kill him."

"After we get Stiles out of him."

"Yeah. After we get Stiles."

Poor guy.

Wife.

Sister.

Daughter.

All _gone_.

.

.

_I AM BEGGING YOU PLEASE JUST STOP STOP IT ALL PLEASE PLEASE_

"Do you remember when we were small and I saw Lydia and you got mad because I left you to clean up all the Lego?"

"_Stiles_?" Scott looks hopeful. He steps forward, fangs and claws retracting.

"_God_, you're gullible."

_NOOO NOO PLEASE NO NO NO NO SCOTT SCOTT PLEASE NOT SCOTT NO LET ME GO LET ME GO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU LET HIM GO _

He chuckles and Scott McCall is no more.

.

.

This time he gives it a month.

Melissa McCall snaps first, to his surprise. Mothers are not meant to break, he thinks. She leaves the funeral last. Her home is cold and alone and the answer phone is beeping.

_"Hey, Melissa, it's—it's Rafe. I got your message but I can't come to Beacon Hills right now. I'm on a case. Tell Scott I love him for me."_

She rages, she screams, she howls, she breaks her house. She wants her son back. Throws every vase she can find. Smashes paintings. The answer phone crashes against a wall.

Scott's room stays untouched.

He listens and watches as the mother drops to the floor, collapses against a sofa and sobs. (He wonders why his own mother never loved him that much.)

.

.

_NO NO NO NOOO LET ME GO LET ME GO DON'T PLEASE GOD DON'T NO STOP _

He steps over the body of Chris Argent.

She's terrified, gasping for breath, but she stands upright. "You've gotten what you wanted, haven't you?"

"Oh?" he tilts his head and looks like a confused Stiles Stilinski. He moves past Sheriff Stilinski's cold hands.

"Chaos." Lydia Martin lifts her head up higher. "That's why I'm the last one standing."

With her head high, she's trying to act brave but her heart is beating like a drum. He gave her two months. To mourn. To breathe. To memorise where her friends are placed in the graveyard.

"You look tired." He looks concerned. "Have you been sleeping properly?"

She ignores him. Tut tut. _Bold_ move but then he's always liked the bold ones.

"It is, isn't it? You let me survive because you knew that I'm closest to everyone. You could have killed me first but where would be the true chaos in that? Killing me first would only have led to vengeance and suffering. So you killed Derek and Peter went insane."

_NOT LYDIA NOT LYDIA NOT LYDIA_

"But that wasn't enough. You gave us about a week. We had no idea what you were and Peter was scaring everyone. You got confusion and then you went for—for Allison and Erica and Boyd." Wetting her lips, she swallows tightly and balls her fists. "Chris went crazy. The school held a hymn. We finally knew what you were."

_NOT LYDIA NOT LYDIA NOT LYDIA_

"This has been fun, little banshee—,"

"But it wasn't until I found you near Scott's house that I started to figure you out."

Staring without blinking, he takes another step closer; Melissa's dead glassy eyes stare up at him. She grips the baseball bat. He chuckles. "Of course I was near Scott's house. He was my next target. Take out the big alpha and usually, the beta takes his place, right? But you all were too attached to your alpha. That's why I gave you two months."

"No, no." She shakes her head.

"Oh?"

"No. It was after Scott died. I was going over to his house to see how Melissa was doing but I saw you."

_Howls and vases breaking and paintings smashing..._

"You looked like Stiles but your eyes were dead and then I realised." Lydia tilts her head. She smiles very slightly. "_Where's your mommy, nogitsune_?"

He roars and the dead bodies reverberate. Storming up to the arrogant banshee, he takes her by the throat. He slams her up against the wall. "You think you can test me? You think you know me?" he hisses. "I am _chaos_! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!"

_NOT LYDIA NOT LYDIA NOT LYDIA I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU NOT LYDIA DON'T YOU DARE NOT LYDIA _

Breaths coming in ragged gasps; Lydia looks at him, the bitchy queen rising in her eyes, and chokes out, "Did mommy leave you? Is that it? You just want to be _loved_?" She places exact emphasis on the last word, stretching it out, rolling the "l" and putting as much bitchiness into it as she can.

"Do you have a death wish, little banshee?" He screams. "I was going to keep you alive; your talents would have proven useful and your Stiles would have been grateful—,"

"I'm so sorry, Stiles," she whispers, staring into his eyes. "I love you."

_It's okay. I understand. I love you, Lydia._

"Wait—understand what—,"

Lydia Martin smiles her last smile. Within her fingers, a tail breaks.

.

.

Rafe McCall swallows. There's a lump in his throat; he can't get rid of it. "We, uh, we need to, um. In—investigate. And. And things. I—,"

Another agent places a warm hand on his shoulder. "How about I take this one, Rafe?"

He can't speak. He just nods. _Please_.

.

.

_"Hey, Melissa, it's—it's Rafe."_

He enters the house.

There's an answer phone near the wall. It's damaged.

_"I got your message but I can't come to Beacon Hills right now."_

The graveyard is full.

Mrs Martin sobs freely; she sinks to her knees in front of her daughter.

_"I'm on a case."_

Rafe is numb as he watches a peaceful Melissa being placed near his son.

_"Tell Scott I love him for me."_

Stiles Stilinski, Scott's best friend, sleeps next to his father and his friends.

.

.

**fin**

**.**

**a/n continued****:** I debated against putting this one up. I thought I was giving the nogitsune too many human emotions or something but then, I thought why not, let's go crazy and put this up. Life is short and all that. If it's too confusing, just PM me and I'll be happy to fill in the gaps for you. :D

Leave me a review?


End file.
